First kiss
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Yuuma tahu, ketika tatapannya dan Mayu sama-sama tertuju pada mistletoe, kecupan pertamanya hanya tinggal masalah waktu. / Mayuuma / Dibuat untuk memeriahkan #Yuumafantasia dan diikutsertakan pula dalam event #MaknaBungaChallenge
_**Notes**_ : Entri ketiga di event Yuumafantasia o_o kusendiri tydac percaya lol. Tapi sebenernya aku lebih kebelet bikin Mayuuma daripada TakaIso loh! Soalnya mereka beneran sama2 anak SMP, dan di _canon_ -nya Mayu pernah bilang kalo tipe pasangan dia itu orang yang masa depannya cerah supaya dia gak perlu kerja (LOL, sama dong /yha) makanya itu kayaknya Yuuma banget deh wkwkwk /seenaknya/ padahal masangin karena namanya mirip aja #dijitaks. Maap ya kakuo, daku nyampah di event-mu mulu :'''' Oya, makasih juga event Makna Bunga-nya. Seru banget nge-browsing soal arti bunga #ceileh

Welp, langsung ajaaa; _happy reading!_

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu dan segala karakter yang terlibat (terutama mz Isogai) adalah milik **Matsui Yuusei**. Sedangkan Gekkan Shoujou Nozaki-kun serta karakter-karakternya (Mayu, Mikorin) adalah milik **Izumi Tsubaki**. Penulis hanya punya plot cerita (dan fantasi tak berkesudahan).

 **.**

 **F** i **r** s **t k** i **s** s

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang dapat diingat oleh Yuuma dari seorang Nozaki Mayu bukan tentang raut wajahnya yang sedatar papan, atau minimnya perbendaharaan kata yang bisa ia ucapkan. Bukan pula tentang dedikasinya terhadap _judo_ , meski kebanyakan orang berpendapat itu adalah satu-satunya motivasi bagi sang pemuda dalam menjalani keseharian—sayangnya, bukan itu pula esensi dari Mayu yang berhasil Yuuma tangkap berdasarkan observasinya selama ini.

Kalau membicarakan tentang Mayu, yang Yuuma ingat _adalah_ bagaimana tubuhnya bisa tumbuh besar begitu cepat setelah mereka menamatkan sekolah dasar (seingatnya, tinggi Mayu yang dulu tak pernah mampu melebihi keningnya). Yang Yuuma selalu ingat, adalah bagaimana sosok bongsor itu berdiri di depan gerbang tiga kali seminggu usai sekolah, menunggunya untuk pulang bersama-sama. Dan, yang akan _terus_ Yuuma ingat adalah betapa lembut gerak-geriknya, betapa lugu dan polos pemikirannya, serta betapa tulus tindak tanduk seorang Nozaki Mayu di matanya.

Meski begitu, Yuuma tak bisa membantah bahwa ia terkejut.

Terkejut, ketika mendapati Mayu masih tetap berdiri tegap menunggunya pulang, bahkan ketika ruang kelasnya terisolasi dari gedung utama Kununigaoka.

"Kenapa?" Yuuma melontarkan tanya kala itu. Tindakan Mayu tersebut terlalu mengusik rasa ingin tahunya.

Anak kedua keluarga Nozaki itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kebingungan dengan pertanyaan ambigu yang diucapkan rekan sejak kecilnya.

"Kenapa Mayu menungguku?" ulangnya, memperjelas pertanyaan itu agar mampu dipahami pemuda itu.

"Bukannya Yuuma dulu bilang ingin kita selalu pulang bersama meski berbeda sekolah?" dijawab seperti itu malah membuatnya menjadi pihak yang tidak mengerti.

"Be—benar sih aku pernah bilang begitu, tapi 'kan situasinya sudah berbeda sekarang. Kelasku saja letaknya di puncak bukit dan tengah hutan begini! Memangnya Mayu tidak capek berjalan dari sekolahmu ke sini?"

"Tak masalah," Mayu menarik ujung lengan seragam Yuuma, berharap si pemilik manik emas mengikuti langkah-langkahnya meninggalkan bangunan kelas 3-E yang sudah sunyi, "aku selalu punya energi cadangan untuk hal-hal yang kusukai."

Semburat kemerahan merambat di kedua pipi Yuuma. Mayu menyaksikannya, tentu. Hanya saja ia terlalu lugu untuk berpikir bahwa alasan semburat itu muncul tak sesederhana akibat pencahayaan mentari di sore hari.

"Ayo pulang."

Satu anggukan tanpa ragu ia berikan.

.

.

.

Semenjak itu, hal yang Yuuma ingat dari pemuda bernama Nozaki Mayu bukan hanya tentang bagaimana tubuhnya dengan cepat berkembang pesat kala memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, tetapi bagaimana tubuh itu berjalan bersisian dengannya di antara pepohonan yang menjulang kala mereka berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Yang Yuuma selalu ingat darinya, bukan hanya tentang bagaimana ia berdiri dan menunggunya untuk pulang bersama, tetapi justru tentang bagaimana wajah datar itu dibanjiri oleh peluh serta napas tersengalnya yang berusaha keras ia sembunyikan.

Yang akan terus dan _terus_ Yuuma ingat bukan hanya sekadar kelembutan, kepolosan, dan ketulusan yang Mayu punya. Tetapi juga tentang kenaifannya, _kesetiaannya_.

Makanya Yuuma tak akan lagi terkejut ketika mendapati si pemilik surai itu masih menampakan diri setengah jam setelah bel pulang berdentang.

"Yuuma masih jadi ketua kelas?"

Di sela-sela langkah kaki yang diayunkan, Mayu melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kebiasaan; memulai percakapan.

"Masih, makanya aku baru pulang sekarang karena tadi harus mengisi buku jurnal dan menyerahkannya pada Koro- _sen—ehm!—_ wali kelasku dulu."

"Oh. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah liat wali kelas Yuuma."

Yuuma yang salah tingkah nyaris tersandung akar pohon di jalan setapak yang mereka lewati.

"Ah itu... tadi ada kok, mu... mungkin Mayu tidak lihat saja. Da, daripada itu, lebih baik ceritakan hal lain. Bagaimana kabar Umetarou- _niisan_? Dia tinggal sendiri, 'kan? Masih jadi andalan di klub basket?"

" _Niisan_ kabarnya baik. Tapi sudah berhenti bermain basket karena ingin fokus pada karirnya sebagai _shoujo mangaka_."

Yuuma terkekeh pelan, "sayang ya, padahal permainan basketnya dulu keren sekali! Ya tapi apa boleh buat kalau dia lebih suka menjadi _mangaka_."

"Begitulah. Walau sebenarnya mengherankan orang seperti _Niisan_ bisa menulis cerita romansa."

Tawa renyah Yuuma lepas kendali, "kau berani bilang begitu?"

Mendengar ejekan Yuuma, wajah datar Mayu mengekspresikan sebersiiit kekesalan.

"Aku tidak sebebal _Niisan_ kok dalam urusan romansa. Setidaknya aku tahu banyak bahasa bunga yang diajarkan Mikoto- _senpai_."

Alis Yuuma terangkat sedikit begitu mendengar nama asing disebut Mayu, "Mikoto siapa?"

"Oh, aku belum pernah bilang, ya. Dia asisten _Niisan_ yang khusus membuat latar belakang bunga-bunga."

 _Penting sekali, ya, sampai ada yang khusus membuatnya?—_ pikir Yuuma.

Alih-alih menyuarakan opininya, Yuuma malah menyerukan hal lain yang lebih mengganjal baginya, "tapi namanya manis, ya, cocok dengan bunga. Pasti dia wanita yang cantik sampai kau ingat padanya."

Yuuma tertawa, menutupi rasa lain yang mampir di hatinya.

"Dia lelaki, Yuuma."

Oh.

"Oh."

(Lalu kenapa memangnya? Yuuma juga seorang lelaki, 'kan? Tapi nyatanya, sekelebat rasa untuk Mayu tetap mampu menjangkitinya.)

" _Tsubaki_ artinya penantian, _lavender_ artinya kepercayaan, _sweetpea_ artinya perpisahan, _daisy_ artinya kesetiaan, _forget-me-not_ artinya cinta sejati," Mayu bergumam sembari menunjuk ke sekeliling sudut hutan.

Lho, lho, sejak kapan hutan tempat ia mengasah kemampuan membunuh ternyata dipenuhi dengan bebungaan begini? Ditambah lagi, sejak kapan Mayu jadi pandai berbicara seperti ini?

"Lalu..."

 _Lalu?_

Tatapan Yuuma mengikuti ujung jari telunjuk Mayu yang teracung tinggi. Telunjuk itu mengarah pada tetumbuhan berdaun yang menumpang hidup di pohon tinggi. Tetumbuhan dengan buah-buah merah kecil menghiasinya.

 _Mistletoe._

Yuuma tahu, ketika tatapannya dan Mayu sama-sama tertuju pada _mistletoe_ , kecupan pertamanya hanya tinggal masalah waktu.

Tetapi yang tidak Yuuma tahu adalah waktu yang diperlukan _sihir_ tumbuhan itu untuk bekerja pada mereka berdua terlalu cepat.

Terlalu...singkat.

Demi Tuhan, Yuuma butuh waktu setidaknya sampai natal nanti untuk menerima _hadiah_ ini! Terutama dan utamanya karena _mistletoe_ akan menjadi sesuatu yang lumrah ditemukan di tengah perayaan natal. Tidak seperti sekarang...

(ketika yang ia rasakan bukan hanya sensasi lembut saat bibir mereka beradu atau sensasi basah kala lidah mereka ikut bermain di tengah-tengah. Yuuma juga merasakan gelitik halus di perutnya, seakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam sana. Yuuma ikut pula merasakan cahaya jingga yang dipancarkan matahari senja begitu memabukkan. Sungguh, Yuuma ingin segera sampai di rumahnya, mngunci rapat-rapat pintu, agar tidak ada yang menyaksikan seberapa merona wajahnya.

Atau...begini saja selamanya juga tak mengapa. Ah, paru-paru menyebalkan!)

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu, Yuuma harus memasang wajah seperti apa saat besok berjumpa lagi dengannya?

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Nah, Mayu, yang ini namanya _mistletoe_. Kau lihat? _Hero_ dan _heroine-_ nya langsung berciuman saat melihatnya."

"Knp*?"

"Te, tentu saja karena peraturannya sudah seperti itu. Semacam...makna tersembunyi dari tumbuhan ini."

"Jadi, kalau melihatnya sudah pasti berciuman?"

Pemuda dengan helaian merah terang mengangguk antusias, "benar! Nah, lalu bunga _sayuri_ yang berarti kebencian pernah kubuat sebagai latar belakang rival Mamiko di halaman—"

Dan Mayu berjanji dalam hati akan merealisasikan ucapan Mikoshiba suatu saat nanti.***

.

 **FINAL (betulan)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

*Knp: singkatan dari kata 'kenapa', anggap aja maksudnya Mayu suka nyingkat kata-kata sesuka hati dia karena dia adalah karakter yang super duper mager.

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Wakaka, maap yak malah apdet yang gaje gini. Mana Mayu-nya rada OOC (Mayu IC tuh mungkin kalo dibikin tunawicara kali ya #ditampol)

Oya, ini si Mikorin ceritanya suka ngasih pengaruh aneh2 ke Mayu, apalagi dia rada polos jadi gampang percaya. Cuma sebenernya dia emang niat aja nyium Yuuma, nyari momen doang LOL

Anggep aja ini pelampiasan karena udah nyiksa Yuuma di dua fanfiksi sebelumnya ehehe. Udah lama ndak buat yang fuwa2 gini, semoga feel-nya kerasa :))))

(trus kok yah baru sadar pair ini lucu juga, selain namanya yang cuma dibalik doang /maksa)

Terima kasih udah baca!^^


End file.
